Buckler
History Buckler clearly displayed a strong sense of justice since he was a foal, always stopping other colts from hurting or disturbing smaller animals. He was always the one to break up fights and stopping bullies, at which the bullies turned their harsh words on him instead. In a particularly violent encounter, Buckler took the bucks for another small colt being bullied until an adult pony saw the one-sided fight and chased the bullies away. It was then that he discovered that his cutie mark has appeared on his flank: a picture of a lone shield. Since then he knew that he was born to protect others, and there are no two more worth protecting than the great and almighty Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Ever since graduating from the local school, Buckler aspired to join Princess Celestia’s guards in Canterlot. As of now, however, he was hired by the Mayor of Ponyville to stand guard on the road between the Everfree Forest and Ponyville to guard Ponyville against hostile creatures from the forest. Unfortunately, though Buckler has the goodwill and spirit to defend Ponyville, he lacks in strength. Ever since taking his job, he himself was overran, and consequently allowed Ponyville to be overran, by a stampede of bunnies, an Ursa Minor, and a swarm of Parasprite, each time taking a blow both to his body and his willpower. If that is not enough, several other ponies have shown better talent at guarding than he does. Some has fought off large and mighty creatures, and are fighters with great prowess. The only reason the Mayor still gives him this job is because he agreed to do it for minimal wages with supplies delivered to him. He often stares with admiration, with a tinge of jealousy, when the stronger ponies walk pass by. As Buckler stares into the Everfree forest and back to Ponyville, he sometimes ponders if his cutie mark was an ill portent rather than an auspicious one. Afterall, how effective is a small shield in protecting an entire village, much less the Princesses? Personality Buckler is a pony of few words, usually giving a nod and a slight smile as ponies pass by. He’s always seen at his humble make-shift post near the edge of the town, and some ponies wonder if he ever moves away from that spot at all. He receives supplies from the Sweet Apple Acre and the local growers once a week, and he persists mainly on raw vegetable and fruits. Occasionally members of the Apple family are kind enough to make an apple pie for him (acts that he won’t soon forget) and it quickly became his favorite food. However, that is the limit of his interaction with the people of Ponyville. On a whole, it can’t be said that anypony know him particularly well. Other Info Likes: Apple pie, especially that made by the Sweet Apple Acres, acts of kindness, seeing people happy. Dislikes: Feeling weak, not doing his job right, tomatoes, bullies.